


[Podfic] What Abigail sees by AVegetarianCannibal

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail drinks mushroom tea and sees the truth, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drug Use, Gen, Hallucinations, Hannigram is implied, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season/Series 01, future hannigram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: A cup of mushroom tea opens Abigail's eyes to more than a few hallucinations.





	[Podfic] What Abigail sees by AVegetarianCannibal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AVegetarianCannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Abigail Sees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280681) by [AVegetarianCannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/pseuds/AVegetarianCannibal). 



> A christmas present for avegetariancannibal!  
> Because you´re an amazing person with a great sense of humour.

Length: 8.37 minutes

[download mp3 here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ubg8l4ouslmyg1c/What_Abigail_sees.mp3/file)


End file.
